Love is Never More Apparent Than in War
by taytastic
Summary: breaking dawn- aro signals the volturi to attack. bella discovers a new power and struggles to save her loved ones. chelsea-volturi guard-controls someones mind & makes him/her betray bella & jacob. yes,jacob joined in on the fight. so..wheres renesmee?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **Preparation

Another minute ticked by as I stared down at Renesmee. Would this be my last minute of taking my final good look at her? I wondered what my face looked like to her, wondered if she could see the pain through me in my attempt to hide my fears. It was then, that I saw myself in her deep brown eyes when she 'showed' me my own face. I looked flawless, yet filled with worry and deep creases in my forehead. If I frowned any harder, these creases were as good as molded into my perfectly smooth forehead. Surely, I could've told that I—if I were her—was dreading some terrible thing bound to happen to us in less than a few seconds. Although Renesmee was only a child, she was still mentally mature and clever in her own ways. She could have definitely figured out that danger was approaching us…very quickly.

My gaze upon her was completely fixed on her beautiful face, trying to remember for the last time, her perfectly combined features of me and Edward.

Edward stiffened and hissed between his clenched teeth. His eyes were deeply focused on the dark forest in front of us. All of us stared where he did and simply waited, in our crouched positions.

Then, 'they' appeared. They all walked so peacefully, as if they were walking into a restaurant for a lovely family dinner, except they would never walk into a restaurant for the food of course, but for the guests and waiters.

Their faces, again, seemed as peaceful as ever. Some had slight smirks on their faces, some serious, and some bored. The beautiful pale girl near Aro, Jane of course, had her chin slightly raised up, as if she was implying that we were no match for them.

Their facial expressions, though different, shared one thing in common. All their eyes were fixed on me, Edward, and Renesmee.

It took about a few more steps for the Volturi to finally realize that there was a huge pack of wolves in a straight formation as these big 'creatures' behind me stepped into the orange light of the setting sun. I did not realize that more wolves had been 'conjured,' and I certainly did not realize how gigantic these wolves have become. But, it did make sense that considering a huge coven was planning to come to Forks since last week, a bunch of wolves would be 'born.' And unsurprisingly, the word 'huge' was an understatement to describe the group of vampires approaching us.

The Volturi finally stopped in their footsteps and glanced at the big dark creatures. Their facial expressions have all changed without a doubt. Their mouths, still showing no surprise, were not what gave away their shock at the 'unexpected guests.' It was their eyes that really amused me. Their eyes were blank and as wide as Jacob's head. Ok, I guess that's a bit too much of an exaggeration. But you get the point.

Edward's face was serious. His posture was still in his crouched position, his teeth slightly showing, with a low snarl coming out. Then, his shoulders loosened up a bit and he smirked. I followed his gaze and realized it was glancing back and forth at Caius, Jane, and Aro. I figured he was reading their minds.

What could possibly be funny about their thoughts? Edward did have a tendency of finding other people's mockery amusing. So, they were probably mocking us. About what, though? That our group of vampires wasn't as big as theirs? Or the fact that we even attempted to gather a group of witnesses? But, considering that the size of their big round eyes were not any different than the moment that the wolves stepped into the light, they were probably wondering how any thing could possibly be so…huge. Sounded reasonable about why Edward would find that amusing.

Caius quickly glanced at Aro to check his facial expression then stared back at us…or the wolves, I should say. Then, he took a quick glance at the other vampires and my family in the front row. As he got to me, he smiled. He then glanced again, as if he was checking to see something. Was he expecting something? Or…someone? Then I remembered that Edward had mentioned earlier that he wanted Alice as part of the Volturi. This was probably the only moment that I felt happy that she was not here.

Then, they started advancing slowly towards us again. Jacob got low, ready to spring, and glared at Aro. As he snarled, Renesmee looked over to Jacob and started brushing his fur on his head, as if she were patting him to calm him down. Instantly, in the blink of an eye, Jacob covered his teeth and stopped snarling, although his springing position did not change a bit.

The Volturi finally stopped walking again. There was a long silence and nobody seemed to want to break it. The only thing that any of us could hear was probably the sound of my heartbeat if I were human, the leaves on the trees brushing against each other as the wind blew, and the low snarl inside Edward.

I would have jumped if I still had my human reflexes considering that Carlisle's sudden voice in the midst of the awkward silence surprised me.

Carlisle raised both hands as if he were saying, "I come in peace."

Yet, that implication obviously did not stop the Volturi army from crouching in sudden defense.

Then, he finally spoke: "Ah, Aro. It has been a while since we have met. It is too bad that our reunion was brought by a great misunderstanding."

I then glanced at Aro to see any change in his facial expression. It indeed did change. He was smiling this time, instead of having the blank bored face he had had before.

As Aro remained silent, Carlisle continued, "You see, the beautiful child you see there in Bella's arms is not what you think it is. In fact, she is part human. She has a few vampire-like instincts and behaviors, but she is, without a doubt, not a vampire child. She was given birth by Bella, in her human form. It was not until after birth that Bella was transformed into a vampire.

Apparently, as you can see, we have gathered a group of witnesses who would be more than willing to prove to you that the child is not, nor will she ever be, a threat to us vampires."

Carlisle finished talking and now, simply waited for Aro's response. Aro smiled again and nodded. Then, Caius's sudden voice, rung in the air. He spoke, "That is quite an interesting story. But, our concerns still remain unchanged. How can we know for sure that these vampire witnesses you have gathered are not frauds? Anyone can lie. What is in it for them that they have decided to speak out against us? Against the law?"

Carlisle spoke again, "Nothing. They only seek to show you the truth. We all do. What is so lawful about punishing the innocent, without reasonable proof that this child is a vampire child, a threat to the vampire world? We do not wish to fight. We simply wish for a little bit of your time to consider and listen to our reasoning."

Aro nodded again. Carlisle then waved Edward over, signaling him to come forward.

I was shocked. I was surprised that it was not as difficult as I had expected for them to just stop and listen. Edward looked over to me with his deep golden eyes, then turned and started walking towards Carlisle. As soon as Edward was next to Carlisle, Aro began to walk to the center to meet them. They exchanged a few words, to which I did not really pay attention to as I stared at Jacob and Renesmee.

Jacob then turned to me and whined. He obviously saw the anguish in my eyes. He poked his nose to my shoulder and Renesmee just stared up at us both with her big round eyes. I patted Jacob's head and told him, "I always wanted to tell you this Jacob. When I was…human and Edward left me, you really helped me out. A lot. I have never taken the time to actually tell you how grateful I was for everything you have done for me, but I really appreciate that you have been such a great friend to me.

I regret that I didn't show you how much I loved you and I'm sorry for that. But, I'm glad that you're the most willing, if not Edward and I, to protect Renesmee and love her more than anything. I'm glad that there's someone to turn to, someone to pass Renesmee on to for safety. I hope you understand what I mean."

Jacob's eyes went wide. His eyes glanced quickly from my left to right eye, back and forth, in disbelief. He started shaking his head, as if to deny what I was implying. I wished what I was saying did not have to be true too. Our positions still fixed in our ready positions, only our heads were turned to face each other, only to spend the last few minutes exchanging our love—of course, not the same love we had felt before I had 'transformed,' but closer…our friendship. It was a bond that could never be broken even if I died. I would always be with him, with Renesmee.

I wished I could say so much more, but all I could do was stare into his deep black eyes, worrying. Would the Volturi track down Renesmee and Jacob if they got rid of all of us in the fight? Ugh. Definitely need to prioritize on killing Demetri now. It would be hard to get past the other defensive vampires, but I would have to.

I quickly focused back to what was going on in the center of the field as Aro suddenly said, "Mm…interesting," with his hand placed on Edward's head.

Aro began to speak. Then, I was distracted to look behind me.

Amun and Kebi looked into each other's eyes. Benjamin and Tia turned their heads to face each other and mouthed, "I love you." All the others started to prepare their farewells, in case of the unfortunate events that would soon approach us. Emmett held out his hand and Rosalie stared into his eyes. It took a while for her to finally hold his hand. If it weren't for the big group of vampires standing a few yards away, ready to spring, I would have ran over to Edward by now to hug him and kiss him one last time.

I heard Aro still talking, but I was too distracted observing all the couples.

It was only until the moment I heard Renesmee's name be mentioned that my focus was centered back to Aro and his speech. He said, "..and we do not know the exact future of your…Renesmee. Right now, you can assure us that she is not a vampire child. However, such a ..creation is so rare that we cannot be so sure what she will become in the future years."

Edward replied, "Is that the only problem then? Do you worry that Renesmee may gradually grow into a threat as she grows…" He stopped as Aro nodded.

Then Edward gave his crooked smile and yelled, "Alice, you can come out now!"

I was shocked. My whole family was shocked. Esme grasped Rosalie's wrist as if to balance herself—quite rare for a vampire to do. But, I could understand her, considering that I needed to grab on to Jacob's fur to balance myself too.

Then, I saw Alice dancing and prancing onto the fields with three people behind her. More witnesses I was guessing.

Aro smiled, his eyes completely fixed on Alice. Edward suddenly snarled and started moving back, his back towards us, slowly yet abruptly. Alice realized he was retreating backwards and got into our formation as quickly as possible. Her witnesses stood among our other witnesses, to watch the fight, as Aro's witnesses stood in the back, refusing to fight.

I was confused.

Then, in an instant, I understood. I felt prepared. I crouched down and anticipated the second they ran towards us to fight.

I covered everyone with my shield, trying to get everyone in. I felt something tapping at the shield. I glanced at the Volturi. Jane's stare was fixed on me. Apparently, Jane was testing if I could still be immune to her powers, as a vampire. Her eyebrows pulled together, in confusion and frustration. Edward smiled. Then I felt more tapping.

I quickly put Renesmee into my arms again from my back. Edward stared at her and kissed her forehead. He smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair. I felt tears swelling in my eyes as we both stared at her. Then, Renesmee finally understood. Her blank look soon looked as if she was about to cry. Her eyes were filling with tears. She whispered to us, "I love you mommy and daddy. You'll come back to look for me right? Jakey and I will be waiting." I held back my tears and just nodded.

Edward quickly looked over to me and whispered, "Is this what you've been keeping from me?" His eyes looked uneasy, filled with worry.

Unable to look him straight in the eye, I then turned to Jacob, placing Renesmee on his shoulders with one hand. I smoothed his head and said, "Jacob, take good care of my Renesmee. I love you and I will always watch over the both of you. Forever. Renesmee, I love you. More than my own life." Jacob whined uneasily.

Jacob turned to me, his eyes full of agony. He whined as I saw a tear the size of my fist well up in his eyes, slowly wetting the fur underneath them, as it rolled down his face.

Edward then said, "Goodbye, Jacob…my brother. Be well." He patted his shoulder and switched expressions of grief with Jacob. As if responding to Jacob's thought, he nodded and said, "Hopefully…we will meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **Discovery

As Aro and Caius walked slowly back to the 'army,' Jacob started to walk away. This was not the right time. There were other vampires still watching. What was he doing? I could not bear to look away from the vampires standing in front of me though. Even one distraction could kill one of us, break the shield. Then he came into my peripheral vision. He stood next to Seth and exchanged thoughts. He then slanted his shoulder so that Renesmee could climb onto Seth's. What were they doing? What was he thinking? I needed Jacob to stay with Renesmee, to run away with her!

I was quickly distracted when Aro abruptly shouted, "Excuse us. We need a time of counsel."

Everyone then relaxed, resuming to their farewells.

It was then that Edward finally turned to me. His arms wrapped around my hips, mine around his neck. He looked so worried. I wished I could just stop time and escape with all of those whom I loved. I then told him, "I love you, Edward Cullen. Through good and bad, I always have. If anything happens to me, please promise me you won't do anything stupid to…" I was cut off by Edward's sudden kiss.

All of my thoughts went blank. All I could think about was the way Edward desperately kissed me, as if this really was our last moment together. I felt a cold tear running down my cheek. I didn't want this short moment to pass so quickly. I wanted everything to stay this way forever. Then, he slowly pulled away and said, "I love you, Bella. Don't talk about anything happening to you. I can't bear to even think about such a thing. And even if something does happen to you…I don't know what I'll do. If you are not in this world, then I am as good as dead. Because…you are my life Bella."

He slowly took his hand and wiped away my tear. He then kissed my forehead and smiled, his eyebrows still creased.

We then turned around towards the field, not forgetting that we were about to engage in the most dangerous fight ever. I then remembered again that I completely forgot about Jacob and Renesmee for a few minutes. I created my shield again and turned my head to face Jacob. Jacob just shook his head at me and faced the Volturi again. What in the world was he planning? What if anything happened to him? Seth did not have…all it took it to protect Renesmee. If it weren't for Jacob's strong love for Renesmee, I would not have given her up to him in the first place. Was Jacob really that confident he could defeat these vampires? Or was he just really arrogant?

I turned my head once again to face the Volturi vampires.

Jane seemed to be arguing something while glancing at me. Aro finally turned around and smiled. He lifted his hand, his palm facing us as if to make a vow. He hesitated for a second, still smiling. Then he finally bent his hand, his index finger pointing at us, signaling something.

Edward snarled and Jacob growled loudly. My gaze panicked. Then I finally realized what was about to happen. Since their mental powers refused to penetrate my shield, they decided to fight physically. I crouched down. An unexpected snarl came up my throat, anticipating the fight more than ever.

The Volturi vampires charged at us, like I have never seen before.

Edward yelled, "Zafari, now!"

The vampire soldiers that charged at us stopped and growled in frustration. Zafari smiled in satisfaction, until her smile turned into a shriek. My head quickly turned to her. Her arms were wrapped around her shoulders, as if in deep pain. She was bending down to her knees and screaming…almost the way that…Edward did in Italy when Jane…Jane! I turned to look at Jane. Obviously, Jane was using her powers on Zafari.

The soldiers got back up and started charging at us again, since Zafari wasn't a problem anymore. Everyone charged back, including myself. As we charged, the wolves charged even harder. In the front, leading the rest of them, was Jacob. His gaze was deep and fixed. He roared as he ran, snapping at some of the passing enemies—who tried to attack—as if to bite their head off. But, surprisingly, he didn't. It was sort of like just an act, to scare them a bit. At a certain point, they stopped and started fighting.

I managed to rip apart some of the soldiers very easily. However, I knew this was only a piece of cake. I knew the real fight would come when the 'main' ones decided to join in the fight.

A lot of us used our powers against them as much as we could to protect ourselves, or even our loved ones. As for me, whenever I felt that Edward was in crucial danger or about to be attacked from all sides, I used my shield to protect him. It was hard trying to carve the shield around his body only, while trying to rip apart vampires myself.

I saw some of the vampires on our side crouch on their knees…from Jane.

I then quickly created my shield around them, until they were able to get theirselves together and fight again.

Most of the enemy vampires charged at Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper. Barely any vampires charged at Alice, probably by Aro's orders. Regardless, Alice tried to pick at any vampires she felt was the most harmful to all of us. She really was like a bolt of lightning, striking at every vampire she spotted.

At a certain point, the enemy vampires stopped charging at me. Probably because they knew I was a newborn, hence stronger than they. I was sort of glad because I wanted to observe what was going on, where in the world my Renesmee was, how Jacob was doing, and if Edward was still alive.

As I was scanning through the bloody field, I spotted Jacob on the far side of the field. Jacob was fighting rather well, until about ten vampires were approaching him from all sides. Jacob, not having realized that he was about to ganged up on, he struggled to rip apart one vampire.

I panicked. I had to get to him, help him before the ten vampires would approach him and kill him. He could certainly kill one vampire, but ten? All at once? At this point, I really wished I could somehow fly all the way to the other side of the field, because it would certainly be hard to get past through the huge number of vampires fighting in the center of the field. He would already be dead by the time I got through the center.

Then, I spotted Leah, who was fighting only a few feet away from me. I quickly ran to her as I pushed away as many enemy vampires as I could. I yelled out her name, trying to catch her attention. As I reached her, I ripped apart the vampires she was fighting, since the time it took for me to kill was a lot shorter than it took for her to kill.

Her eyes were round with surprise, as if she knew I had something to say to her. I quickly yelled, "Jacob! Leah, you have to help Jacob! He's about to get attacked by a lot of vampires! We have to get to him! But he's on the completely opposite side! It's gonna take forever for me to get there! You need to go to him! You…" Before I could even finish, Leah was gone. She turned around and ran towards the opposite side of the field. Two wolves would not be able to do the job, especially when more vampires were charging at Jacob.

Jacob was getting attacked. It looked as if he were chewing on a vampire, trying to rip him apart, while five vampires were on his back. So, I started to run towards him. I killed any vampire who came in my way, anyone who dared to stop me from saving my beloved friend.

As I finally got to Jacob, I climbed on top of his back and threw down all the vampires that were trying to hurt him. I was furious. First, I hated that all the vampires were trying to attack him; second, I hated that Jacob didn't listen to me in the first place and ended up in this kind of situation. I hated the fact that Jacob had to get hurt.

As I stepped down, I glared furiously at the vampires and with all my strength, I made a notion with my hand as if to push something. Out of nowhere, a gravitational power pushed out of my hands, as if I were pushing water in a pool. And a rippled view of a bunch of air pushed out, pushing the vampires more than just a few yards. As they flew near Alice's feet, she looked up, surprised. She would be surprised, because I was certainly speechless. Her mouth still wide open, she then nodded her head and smiled.

I was speechless. All I was aware of was that I was able to block out mental powers with an invisible shield. I had no idea that I could have a physical power, a physical shield that…physically hurt someone. It made sense though, that I got so much power out of nowhere. I mean, I was furious. My powers worked best when I was angry. A few minutes ago, I was raging with anger that Jacob was being attacked; I couldn't bear to see Jacob getting hurt, couldn't bear to imagine him getting killed.

Jacob shook off his fur, as if ready to fight again, and smirked at me, then ran towards the field. I was still motionless.

I got myself together and was about to get back into the center of the field where the main fight was going on. It was then that I realized the 'main' Volturi vampires were approaching me. Some towards me, some towards Edward's direction. I froze. Being attacked by a bunch of experienced powerful fighters was one thing, and being killed, not being able to see all my loved ones for one last time was another.

I was not mainly concerned for myself though. I was more worried about Edward.

As Demetri, Caius, and Marcus, and a few others were coming towards me, I saw a huge something coming towards me—Jacob. Behind him, Rosalie charged. As the three of us aligned, I crouched in my ready position. I put my hands in front of me, ready to kill some vampires, as soon as they got closer. I snarled and smiled in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **Temporary betrayal

They walked swiftly with a certain calm attitude, as if they have foreseen this before, as if they were so confident that they would win.

For the first time, I was not so pessimistic. I was confident I would rip a few heads off, and tear some vampires up. I was both surprised and glad that Rosalie was standing here next to me, ready to fight side by side.

I have to admit, I was a bit nervous. Not pessimistic, but nervous. Not for myself, but for the two loved ones right next to me. I was worried as hell that they would even get a small scar somewhere on their body. God forbid anything serious happen to them.

I wondered how Edward was doing. I didn't really have the time to search for him among the bloody battle going on, but it wasn't hard to immediately pick out where he was as soon as I saw the second biggest wolf—Sam—and a head with golden hair next to him—Edward. I was a little relieved that there was a gigantic wolf to hesitate some of the vampires approaching them, although that wouldn't completely stop them from anticipating to kill Edward.

I quickly turned my attention forward once again. I created my invisible shield around the three of us, in case any of the Volturi guards decided to attack us mentally.

A mist started approaching us again—Alec's doing probably. I smirked at Alec.

As the guards were still walking towards us, Jane and Chelsea appeared from behind Caius. She whispered something to him and grimaced at me. Then, Caius and Marcus shrugged their shoulders and turned to join the fight against Edward.

I guess Jane really wanted to fight me physically, considering that her mental illusions of pain were no match for my shield.

The advancing Volturi guards then stopped. They created a slight triangular formation with Jane and Alec in the front line.

Suddenly, something came flying across the floor a few feet away from me. Distracting my attention away from the Volturi guards standing in front of us, I turned my head to see that it was Edward. Without thinking, I quickly put down my shield and ran towards where Edward was lying. Edward quickly got up in his crouching position and yelled to me, "Bella, don't! I'm okay! Go protect the others!"

At that moment, as Edward resumed his fighting position, he shriveled, bending down onto his knees, and then shrieking in pain, lying on the floor. I quickly turned to Jane, who was smiling rather widely. I growled and ran towards Jane. In no time, I jumped on top of Jane, knocking her down to the ground, and we started to fight.

It felt as more of a cat fight at first. I was getting at her face in fury and outrage. Edward's screaming stopped immediately and Rosalie ran to Edward to help him up. I still struggled to fight Jane. As we were both standing up again and Jane was throwing me all over the place, Jacob ran towards Jane and grabbed her with his mouth and shook his head furiously like a wild dog trying to rip up a Barbie doll.

I quickly turned around to see that Chelsea was glaring at Rosalie, then Jacob.

Suddenly, Rosalie quickly turned to Jacob's direction and growled at him. Did I miss something?

I then straightened up and realized what I've missed. Edward had told me before that Chelsea had a special power of breaking and strengthening relationships. Apparently, she found that Rosalie and Jacob had a little weak spot.

As Rosalie jumped to attack Jacob, I ran as quickly as possible.

I was furious that the Volturi guards were just watching on the sidelines while Rosalie was attacking Jacob…not that I wanted them to join in on destroying Jacob, but just the fact that they were controlling our bonds.

Jacob whined, letting Jane free, as if to plead to Rosalie to get herself together. At a certain point, Jacob started getting aggressive as he realized that whining wouldn't make any difference, whatsoever.

Then, Demetri joined in on top of Jacob's back. I guess he was trying to get rid of the gigantic wolf first, before the Volturi guards could get rid of us.

As I reached Jacob, I wasn't sure what I supposed to do. Was I supposed to get on top of Jacob's back and throw Rosalie on the ground so that she would stop? But she's family! But then again, if I don't throw her, how am I supposed to get her normal self back? Like that dilemma wasn't enough, I had to worry about fighting Demetri.

Time was running short. It was a matter of time that Rosalie would destroy Jacob, considering that she had some anger built up from before Renesmee was born.

I quickly jumped on top of Jacob and threw Rosalie on the ground. I felt sorry, but I had no other choice. Then Demetri turned to me and attacked me. We both flew onto the ground, my body hitting the floor, while he tried to strangle me, on top of me. As I saw that Rosalie tried to attack the helpless Jacob, lying motionless, I gripped Demetri by the neck and threw him. Before hitting the floor, he resumed his crouching position.

Before I could even run to Jacob, the rest of the Volturi guards that were on the sidelines watching us, joined in on the fight. Most of them came for me, while the others, including Jane ran to Jacob. Of course, Chelsea was still on the sidelines controlling Rosalie's bond with her mind. As the guards ran towards me, Quil appeared out of nowhere. He knocked a few guards over with his head as if they were bowling pins. I jumped on a few guards, twisting their heads off. As much as I would have liked to help Quil destroy the few guards he was fighting off, I had a more important matter to take care off. I quickly ran towards Jacob. He was fighting as hard as he could than the last time I saw him lying motionlessly, but I still had the urge to save him.

As soon as I reached him, Jane smirked at me and started torturing him, giving him illusions of pain. Jacob howled in excruciating pain. Edward, then appeared out of nowhere and knocked Jane to the side. Then, I tried to pull off any vampires on Jacob. As the persistent guards advanced towards me and Jacob, my anger grew. With the same hand notion I had had before, I pushed against the air, giving out a strong wave of rippled air that hit the guards and pushed them towards the center of the field. Edward, quickly turned his head towards me, completely speechless. He started laughing, as he casually twisted and broke off Jane's head.

One pain in the butt gone. A several more to go.

Edward, then got rid of Chelsea standing on the sidelines, with no difficulty. Rosalie quickly resumed her normal self and shook her head. Her eyes were round with surprise as she realized she was on top of Jacob's head, about to bite him.

Second pain in the butt gone.

Soon, we were all in the center of the field, fighting in the crowded area with everyone else. Ben helped us out a few times, as he 'influenced' the earth. He often made the ground elevate and depress to disturb the Volturi guards' balance and stance. Kate often helped Jacob out when the guards tried to gang up on him. She shocked the guards with electrical shock, leaving them motionless, which gave Emmett the opportunity to twist their heads off.

Most of the time, Emmett, as usual, was not serious. As he fought the guards, he was laughing and smiling, enjoying the fight. Sometimes, he laughed when he wrestled the guards and none of them was able to challenge his strength. I even laughed. Who dared to challenge Emmett in strength?

Most of the Volturi guards were done. We managed to defeat them. The ones, still persistent in their fight, were obviously the main Volturi guards—Demetri, Marcus, Caius, Renata, Felix, and Alec. The one, who did not even put a finger into this fight, was Aro.

All of us turned to face Aro and his guards with disgust. He was holding something in his arms. It was hard to pick out what he was holding when the main Volturi guards were surrounding him in a line. I tried to see more clearly what it was. I saw a few locks of hair falling to the side of his arms. It sort of looked like a little girl. A girl that looked exactly like…Renesmee.

My hands instantly dropped to my sides, and I felt dizzy and breathless for the first time ever since I became a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **Intolerant patience

I turned my face to Jacob and I glared at him in anger. I could feel my eyes flaring at him, as he simply put his head down in apology.  
Before when Seth had rushed to help Jacob fight, he probably left her somewhere, where he thought, was safe. Apparently, that place wasn't so _safe_ after all. I was furious. I was furious, not with Seth, but with Jacob. If Jacob had listened to me from the start, then Renesmee would not be in Aro's arms, nor would Jacob have been injured during this battle.

Aro stroked Renesmee's hair slowly. I wish I could see her face, whether she was quailing (trembling with fear) or even indifferent.

Everyone was completely motionless. The guards faced towards us, snarling.

As soon as Aro smirked at Renesmee and pursed his lips in thought, I shot out into the middle of the field. Edward immediately yelled out, "Bella! You…" He was cut off by Jacob's sudden growl and I felt the ground vibrate. I turned my head and he was behind me, in complete willingness to defend Renesmee.

I ran without thinking about anything else but of Renesmee. I didn't know what Aro was thinking, but it didn't matter. Aro should be the _last_ person to hold Renesmee.

Instantly, I heard the others snarl behind me. Jacob and I were no longer the only impatient ones running to save Renesmee.

As the Volturi guards charged towards us, with all my strength, I pushed against the opposing air,* creating a rippled view of the air, pushing the Volturi guards. They flew dragging across the ground, leaving Aro unprotected.

(*If you don't know what I mean by Bella pushing out the air, if you have watched the movie, The Covenant, you would know exactly what I'm talking about. The 4 friends have special powers and Steven Strait, the main character, fights by sort of making a hand motion of pushing the air away from him, while there's this rippled effect of air forming from his hands. As he pushes this "ball of air" foward, the ball of air shoots at the bad guy, and it hits and pushes the bad guy at the stomach, making him fly off to the other side. Similarly, after forming this rippled effect of ball of air, Bella pushes this "ball of air" forward; it expands greatly about a several yards wide, covering a lot of the width of the field, or wherever, and pushing them back with a lot of force, where…they fly off.)

Emmett then laughed at how immediately the guards were gotten rid of by my powers and said, "Ha. Problem solved."

Actually, no, this was now the main problem. How would we go about getting Renesmee off Aro's hands? He could threaten us that he would hurt Renesmee if we came any closer. Obviously. We needed a plan…but there was no time.

Aro looked up and started laughing.

"Hahaha. My dear _**friends**_, no harm intended. I was simply admiring this child. Poor child, she was left abandoned behind the trees,"

I then glared at Seth, my nose still flaring from anger.

"She was telling me all about the family and friends. I have _much_ to learn…"

The Volturi guards started recovering from their fall and getting up to protect their unprotected "master." Jacob snapped at them, as if they were right in front of him.

Aro continued, "Hence," He looked around at each and every one of us, examining our faces, "I have decided that…this baby is no harm or danger after all. I believe I have been greatly mistaken." He then smiled and walked closer to hand her to me.

Then, Caius immediately ran towards us in anger as Edward ran towards him and ripped his head off.

Aro, as if nothing had happened, continued to walk towards me and handed Renesmee to me, as he said, "I wish this family great fortune."

I was absolutely absorbed into the feeling of having Renesmee back, everyone perfectly alive. A few of Jacob's "friends" were injured, but they heal fast. A few of our other vampire friends were injured, but they seemed more than happy to see all of us alive. They seemed to have no regret at all. They seemed happy that Edward and I, once again, had the one thing that we _**all**_ fought this war for…Renesmee.

Edward stroked her hair, with the worry gone from his eyes, as the Volturi slowly disappeared into the forest. I kept kissing her forehead, glad that my family was together again. Jacob had shifted back to his human form, while some of the others stayed in their wolf form, doubting the Volturi.

Carlisle then suddenly spoke, "My friends," He gave a wide smile, "Let's go home. Our home."

We all slowly walked towards the house. Edward and I decided to stop by "our" home, and gave Renesmee to Jacob to take her to the main house.

As soon as we entered "our" house, or modernized cabin, should I say, Edward immediately pulled me against his chest and hugged me.

Then he said, "Bella, I was so worried, I…I couldn't think of anything else but worry about you getting hurt. I … I don't know what I would've done if you weren't in perfect shape right now…Oh Bella, thank God you…"

I cut him off and kissed him as I put my arms around his neck, and said, "I love you I love you I love you."

I was happier than ever. Excluding the moment I saw Renesmee for the first time, I was so happy to be with Edward again. I anticipated this moment of peace with Edward. We could live happily once again, without any worries. We had so much time to us.

All that was left was our family, and _forever_.

**THE END**


	5. MORE FF

More from me

Hey guys, check out my other fanfiction story.

It's called **"In denial, my beloved."**

Bella basically is in denial of her love for Jacob. Jacob is deeply injured and unconscious from being attacked by numerous vampires while he was trying to save Bella during the fight from Eclipse. Bella now regrets that she was so harsh on him about her feelings. She is undecided and can't figure out whom she wants to be with. She loves Edward more than anything, but Jacob is another person she just can't seem to get over. Her final decision after long thinking brings Jacob and Edward to a worse hateful enemy-like relationship. They both struggle to get Bella. Their undying love for Bella will make them do anything, even if it means fighting against each other, and doing the lowest things possible. No one will surrender…until Bella belongs to one…and only one…of them.

_For searching,_

It's..**language:** English  
**Rating:** Fiction rated: T  
**Genres:** Romance, drama  
**Status:** In-progress


End file.
